O que fazemos nas sombras
by docebarbara
Summary: Laura voltava da aula tarde da noite sendo seguida por dois homens. O que deveria ser uma noite de terror, acabou se tornando uma intensa e louca noite de paixão com Carmilla.


Eu tive um sonho essa noite onde eu dava uns amassos muito gostosos em Laura Hollis. Não consigo tirar a textura dos lábios dela da minha mente, então resolvi escrever, pra ver se passa

A noite era escura e nublada. Poucas estrelas poderiam ser vistas através do céu na Sillas University e uma jovem andava apressada pela calçada. Ela segurava com força seus livros de introdução textual contra o peito e olhava pelo canto dos olhos para as vielas e becos escuros, tentando prever o perigo.

Um gato passou na sua frente e com um gritinho ela parou, retornando a andar após o felino miar demostrando sua indignação. Por que ela tinha que sair da biblioteca tão tarde? Seu pai já havia recomendado infinitas vezes que ela seguisse os horários dos toques de recolher recomendados pela universidade, e se manter segura, e carregar seu taco de baseball consigo. E se algum estudante mal intencionado aparecesse? Sua única saída agora seria correr pra casa, torcendo para tudo de sagrado que tivesse no mundo que nada acontecesse.

Uma gota de suor frio escorria na sua testa quando Laura dobrou a última esquina em direção a seu dormitório. Atrás de si ouviu risos e ao olhar pode ver dois rapazes bêbados, provavelmente veteranos, _ou mendigos, quem sabe_. Seu coração acelerou. Por mais inocente que fosse, Laura sabia o que poderia acontecer quando meninas assustadas ficavam em ruas escuras com rapazes bêbados.

Do outro lado da rua, deitada sobre as telhas do velho prédio de astronomia Carmilla observava as estrelas. Seus pensamentos iam longe, para uma época em que sua vida era mais simples e menos solitária. Ela ouviu o bater descompassado de três corações e o distinto som de homens procurando por problemas. O cheiro do suor, da carne e do sangue chegou às suas narinas e seu estomago roncou. _Hora do jantar. _Geralmente ela gostava de beber dos litros guardados no hospital universitário e não levantar suspeitas, mas aqueles rapazes gentis estavam importunando uma moça... E apenas Carmilla poderia importunar moças.

Laura se agarrava aos livros como à sua própria vida, tentando manter o coração de sair pela boca.

Um dos homens perguntou se ela queria se divertir, e seus olhos se arregalaram de pavor. O outro riu e disse "Jack, essa é tímida. Adoro tímidas". Eles se aproximaram tão rápido que ela se viu encurralada. Se pelo menos a garota tivesse ouvido os conselhos do seu pai... Agora várias imagens de seu corpo sem vida vinham em sua cabeça, e o choro de seu pai...

Em um movimento fluido e muito mais rápido do que os olhos dos três humanos poderiam captar, Carmilla derrubou os dois homens, bebendo seu sangue com vontade. Não eram seus favoritos, mas para um lanche estava bom. Laura observava com horror o que parecia uma mulher sobre os dois caras. _Vampiros não existem, existem? _Virou-se correndo com tudo que pode em direção ao dormitório, antes que ela fosse a próxima.

Ouvindo o terceiro coração a bater se distanciar, Carmilla levantou a cabeça jogando os cabelos escuros para traz e saindo de seu transe. _Ela estava fugindo, mas que ingrata!_ Antes mesmo que Laura pudesse alcançar a porta, Carmilla estava na sua frente, linda e pálida, encarando-a com seus olhos negros e brilhantes.

Laura tentou argumentar e tentar ganhar tempo, mas ao abrir a boca nada coerente saiu. Carmilla tinha outros planos e um lugar perfeito pra isso. _Mas antes... _Laura deixou que seus livros caíssem no chão e Carmilla passou o braço por sua cintura. Seu aperto era firme e estranhamente reconfortante. Puxando-a, colou seu corpo na garota menor e respirou fundo. Ela cheirava a flores e inocência... Algo dentro de Carmilla se acendeu conforme a respiração entrecortada de Laura batia em seu rosto. Seus olhos olharam no fundo dos dela e se aproximando ainda mais Carmilla beijou Laura, guiando cada movimento da outra com propósito. Por mais que Laura quisesse se soltar, e eventualmente correr, seu corpo parecia derreter aos toques daquela estranha. Era como se ela a conhecesse e estivesse beijando-a exatamente do jeito que ela gostava de ser beijada. Antes que as coisas ficassem mais quentes, Carmilla se separou daquele corpo convidativo e a carregou para a torre abandonada do prédio de astronomia.

Ninguém ia até lá, então Carmilla incrementou o lugar noite após noite, com um colchão muito confortável, seus livros e suas velas.

Assim que trancou a janela por onde passaram com Laura, esta se virou e tomou ar para interrogar a menina estranha, que a salvou, depois a beijou, depois a carregou apara aquele lugar empoeirado e soturno. Antes mesmo que a primeira palavra saísse, os dedos da vampira passaram por sua boca, indicando que nada deveria ser dito. Engolindo todo o ar, Laura olhou em volta e tentou acostumar seus olhos com a escuridão. De repente, haviam velas acesas e ela podia ver a silhueta da mulher vindo em sua direção. Lábios estavam novamente sobre os dela, e a língua de Carmilla passeava por entre a sua deixando o leve rastro de gosto metálico em sua boca.

Para Carmilla aquele corpo era quente e cheiroso, _e macio, muito macio... _A maciez a levou a apertar de leve a cintura da outra, sentindo a pele sedosa ceder sobre seus dedos. A Essa altura, suas mãos já estavam embaixo do casado que a jovem vestia, passando seus dedos frios pelas suas costas, arrepiando os pelos em sua nuca. Sorrindo, Carmilla sabia exatamente o efeito que tinha sobre Laura.

Laura, que estava sem ar, que estava em pânico apenas alguns minutos antes, sentia-se molhar com os avanços da desconhecida. Seu corpo já não era seu, e ela se deixaria levar por tudo que a estranha quisesse fazer. Cada toque deixava um rastro de fogo, e subitamente o quarto estava muito quente, apesar das mãos frias em suas costas. A cada apertão daquelas mãos ela soltava um gemido estrangulado dentro da boca da outra.

Tirando suas mãos tímidas da cintura de Carmilla, Laura levantou seu casaco de lã com renas na frente mostrando seu sutiã cor de rosa. Mordendo o lábio inferior, sentiu-se muito consciente agora. _O que diabos estava fazendo? _O sorriso descaradamente safado no rosto de Carmilla dizia que ela logo iria descobrir.

Sentiu-se ser empurrada com pressa de volta à janela fechada, suas costas batendo no vidro fazendo barulho. Dentes mordiam seus lábios e unhas arranhavam suas costelas, mas muito mais como unhas de uma amante sedenta do que como unhas de uma fera. Os arrepios subiam até seus ombros e suas mãos foram aos cabelos da vampira. Quando ela saiu do beijo para respirar, a boca que a beijava desceu pelo seu pescoço enquanto uma perna se encaixou entre as suas. Ela já sabia que estava pulsando lá embaixo, mas agora era insuportável. Ela estava louca de desejo e nem conseguia mais pensar direito.

Carmilla estava em êxtase. O calor que a menina emanava a abraçava e ela queria abraça-la com força e sentir aquele cheiro de flores pra sempre. Roçando seu joelho no centro de Laura ela passou a mão aberta pela barriga macia e indo até as costas desabotoou o sutiã, revelando os peitinhos mais lindos que ela se lembrava de ter visto. _Ok, talvez tenha sido o calor do momento, mas eram seios muito bons. _Ela segurou um com a mão cheia e apertou de leve, tirando um gemido longo e sem vergonha de Laura. O bico já estava intumescido e apontando pra ela como um convite. Olhou nos olhos da garota e com um sorriso chupou gentilmente o mamilo, dando uma leve mordida ao soltar. _Muito bom. _

Pegando Laura pelas coxas, levou-a até um aparador, empurrando todos os livros que estavam em cima para o chão sem a menor cerimônia. A grosso modo abriu as calças pretas de Laura e as retirou, deixando apenas a calcinha rosa. Apertando com gosto a bunda avantajada, Carmilla levou sua mão esquerda à cintura de Laura e com a mão direita rasgou a calcinha. Seus dedos cavavam a carne dos quadris e com a outra mão penetrou seu íntimo com dois dedos, gentilmente. As duas gemeram juntas, Carmilla por sentir as paredes de seda de Laura ao redor de seus dedos e Laura pela invasão deliciosa que a fez estremecer. A jovem queria que fosse mais rápido do que o lento ritmo que Carmilla havia imposto, levantando os quadris freneticamente. Atendendo a seu pedido, Carmilla aumentou a velocidade, enquanto encostava a testa na de Laura. Ela não necessariamente precisava respirar, mas também arfava.

Os gemidos começaram a ficar mais altos a cada arremetida. Seus corpos se moviam em conjunto, e quando Laura estava perto de gozar, Carmilla lambeu seu pescoço de forma deliberadamente sensual. Laura sentia seu corpo inteiro se apertar e se preparar pro êxtase que estava por vir.

Parando abruptamente seus movimentos, Carmilla ignorou o lamento de Laura e a virou de frente para o aparador, levantando seus quadris e ficando de joelhos. _Gostosa... _O cheiro da excitação de Laura parecia delicioso para Carmilla e ela estava louca para cair de boca nela.

Lambendo o interior de suas coxas a vampira foi subindo até que sua língua chegar aos lábios em seu centro. Abrindo caminho com o nariz e a língua ela chegou ao clitóris, lambendo com a língua macia em seguida sugando-o. Laura não fazia mais nenhuma questão de parecer silenciosa, seus gritinhos saiam roucos de sua garganta e seu centro doida de tanto tesão. Ela sentiu um dedo entrar em si novamente, massageando seu interior. Quando ela estava rebolando no rosto de Carmilla, silenciosamente implorando pelo orgasmo, a vampira a empurrou fazendo-a cair de costas na cama. Dois dedos agora entravam e saiam dela com vigor moderado, enquanto o dedão fazia um trabalho maravilho em seu botão de nervos. Laura sequer sabia o que se passava a sua volta e nem queria saber. Mais língua em seu clitóris fez com que fechasse os olhos e de repente uma dor aguda a fez gemer profundamente, mas logo ela sentiu tanto prazer que não se incomodou em olhar o que se passava lá embaixo.

Carmilla estava sugando aquele clitóris gostoso quando resolveu voltar para o início da coxa direita e depois de cheirar e esfregar o nariz algumas vezes, suas presas começaram a arder. Sem perder tempo, fincou os dentes na veia da coxa de Laura. Há muito tempo ela aprendeu que quanto mais excitada estivesse a menina, mais saboroso o sangue ficava. De repente tornou-se divertido brincar com a comida até ela implorar.

Conforme ela bebia o corpo de Laura se debatia levemente com os espasmos do orgasmo. Laura se sentia voando no espaço, seu corpo mole sobre o colchão e um sorriso bobo no rosto. Levou uma mão à cabeça de Carmilla, acariciando seus cabelos, agradecendo por um trabalho bem feito.

Satisfeita, Carmilla soltou Laura e lambeu os furos que seus dentes fizeram, fechando a ferida. Sentindo-se quente e feliz, deitou ao lado de Laura, que já dormia.

Laura andava alegremente para sua primeira aula do dia, saltitando levemente mal se contendo de felicidade, segurando seus livros de introdução textual firmes ao peito.

LaFontaine se aproximou e estranhou a alegria de Laura, maior do que o normal, mas a pergunta morreu em sua garganta quando notou o vulto negro do outro lado do corredor sorrindo de um jeito sedutor para sua amiga.


End file.
